


heads don't have wrists

by WattStalf



Series: soulmates [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, general warnings for their fucked up relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: When Seiji finds a name on his wrist, he thinks it must belong to the woman he already loves; when Mika discovers the identity of her soul mate, she decides she is willing to do anything for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...I continued my soul mate AU I guess

Seiji Yagiri is told from a young age what it means to have a soul mate. His older sister explains it to him in the form of a story, on one of the nights when their parents are gone, leaving the two of them alone. He asks her if she knows her soul mate, and she replies that there isn't a name yet, but she already has a good feeling; he asks her who it is.

She does not answer him, and instead tells him that it's time for him to go to sleep. He eventually forgets about it, and doesn't think much of it when she's a teenager and starts wearing long sleeves more often, or wears thick bracelets whenever she doesn't. By that point, he already has much more important things on his mind to worry about his sister or who her soul mate might be.

~X~

A few years before Namie officially finds out who her soul mate is, Seiji discovers who he knows his must be. When Namie shows him the beautiful head, he knows in that instant what it must mean to meet a soul mate, and knows that this must be what it feels like. He is drawn to her, even though he doesn't know her name yet and even though she is unable to tell him, and he can't wait for the day that he is old enough for her name to be revealed to him, on his wrist.

She doesn't have a wrist, as far as he can see, and he wonders if there's a body out there somewhere that will have his name on it, or if her soul mate's name will be displayed somewhere else, but when he asks Namie about this, she tells him not to be silly and changes the subject. But Seiji knows that he's in love, and he knows, he knows that he and that beautiful, beautiful head are soul mates.

He gets his soul mate's name a little early compared to the average person, but he's heard about a girl who was born with hers, so he really isn't that much an an abnormality. Besides, he thinks, he's known who his soul mate was for years, and he's probably being rewarded for his loyalty by finally being given her name. It may be considered early by some, but for him, it almost feels late.

_Mika Harima_ .

He is in his last year of middle school when the name appears, and Namie doesn't want to leave her room for a few days, though he isn't sure why. However, he doesn't care; the only thing he cares about is that head, Mika, the woman he has loved since childhood, and he wonders when he can see her again. He is just about to take his high school entrance exams, and all he can think about is the name on his wrist.

In fact, he's so distracted thinking about “his” Mika that he never notices the Mika who sits next to him during exams.

~X~

Not long before her exams, Mika's soul mate's name appears on her wrist, and she is jubilant. All her life, she has been waiting for this, and she has always been such a romantic that she hasn't had an easy time waiting for her soul mate. Rather, she's been convinced several boys were her soul mates in the past and gone to great- often illegal- lengths to learn all she could about them, only to be cruelly rejected. But now, at last, she knows who he is, and it is someone she hasn't met yet, so it definitely isn't any of the boys who rejected her in the past.

She's just trying to figure out how to find a way to track him down and meet him when she ends up being dealt the most lucky hand in the universe- the two of them are seated next to each other at their entrance exams! It's a wonder she is able to focus on the test at all, but she knows that she has to do her best to make sure that she ends up at the same high school as her soul mate. Though she tries to speak to him, he hurries off; Mika does not let that deter her and begins to do research on him.

~X~

Seiji is so caught up in thoughts of his Mika that high school is of no concern to him. All he cares about is finding a way to see her, now that he knows her name, and he starts to make plans. Somewhere in there, he saves two girls, and one of them has the same first name as his soul mate. He hears her friend call her that, but he isn't interested in any Mika but his own.

Even when she tries to thank him, he ignores her, and he walks away while she calls out to him. He isn't sure why she knows his name, but he has more important things to worry about.

~X~

“My name is Mika Harima,” she tells him, and he doesn't believe her. It has to be a lie, a lie meant to trick him. “Please, Seiji, you must know that name! We're soul mates, after all.” She backs away from him nervously. “Please, you know you can trust your soul mate, and I promise I won't tell anyone about this.”

She's broken into his home and she's seen the real Mika, and now she's claiming to  _be_ the real Mika, and Seiji cannot comprehend it. He cannot understand what is going on, and all he knows is that he cannot let anyone come between him and his Mika.

Namie comes when he calls for her and promises to take care of things, but she takes the head away, so he isn't sure how much he can trust her.

~X~

When he sees Mika again, she has a body and a scar around her neck, and she is beautiful, and he would do anything to protect her and love her, but people just  _keep getting in the way_ . Still, it's his Mika, and he won't give up until she's in his arms but then-

The cruel truth is revealed to him, and he learns.

He learns how his sister tricked him and how Mika Harima- the  _real_ Mika Harima- survived and altered her face to resemble the head he loves so much. He learns that the head's name is not Mika, and that the Mika he believed to be a liar was always the real Mika. He learns that Mika Harima, not the head, is his soul mate.

He learns all of this, but he does not let that change anything, and he does not let that change his heart. No matter what the universe tells him and no matter who his soul mate is, it is the head that he loves, and he won't let anything stand in the way between him and his true love. He doesn't know where Namie disappears to or where he takes the head, but he knows that his love will conquer and that one day, they will be reunited.

~X~

Seiji explains his circumstances to her, and Mika only replies, “I don't care about any of that. You're my soul mate. As long as I can be with you and know that you're the man I love, then I don't care about anything else, Seiji.”

“I want to reject you,” he says. “Being with you feels like a betrayal to her, but...we are soul mates. You've done a lot to prove your love for me, and I can admire that, even if I don't love you. I don't think you deserve to have to live a life entirely without your soul mate, so until I find her and can be with her again, I guess I could stay with you. I think she would forgive me for that. She would understand.”

Her eyes light up as he speaks, and she nods. “You're so amazing, Seiji. You say the way I love you is admirable, but the way you love her is simply inspiring! I understand even more perfectly now why we're soul mates, and someday...someday, I'm going to win your love for real.”

He says that he doesn't think that's going to happen, but Mika doesn't care. Now that she has her soul mate, she doesn't care about anything else.

 


End file.
